Hell's Champion
by DanaCardinal
Summary: The night Voldemort came to the Potter's Lily brought her daughter to her old friend Crowley so he could look after her. He, along with Bobby, Sam, Dean and their angels looked after her and kept her out of Dumbledore's hands. Well, until she was forced to take part in the Triwizard tournament of course. Minor Crobby, Destiel and Sabriel. FemHarryXMichael. Some bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Dana: This has got to be the craziest crossover I have ever thought of.**

Nadia: How so?

 **Dana: I've never done something this big before.**

Nadia: Do you regret it?

 **Dana: Nope. I regret nothing.**

Nadia: Good. She does not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. The rights go to J.K Rowling and Eric Kripke.

 **Dana: Flames will be used to torch Wendigos.**

 **Prologue**

Lily Anne Potter locked to door to her daughter, Mary's nursery and cursed the day she let James convince her to leave her hunting gear behind. She also knew that no ring of salt, holy oil or protective symbols would keep Voldemort out, her daughter safe and her alive. She knew her husband was dead, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. "You're screwed darling. You're screwed" a voice in the back of her brain said that sounded suspiciously like her old friend Crowley. "Shut up. I know I'm screwed." She thought annoyed as she picked up her daughter. Mary Elisabeth Potter was barely a year old and had no idea what was going on. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear. Lily knew she was going to die and she was going to accept it like a hunter. She only wished she could go down fighting than being killed without a chance to defend herself. Then a thought struck her, it was a crazy idea but it was probably better than having Mary live with Petunia.

"I'm nuts to so much as even think of this but I know he'll do anything for me and he'll keep her safe." Lily muttered as she waved her wand in a complicated pattern to break anti-apparition wards.

When she finished, she picked up her daughter and whispered softly:

"Mary, everything's going to be alright. I'm taking you an old friend, he'll look after you. Mary, mommy loves you. She loves you very very much."

That was when the door exploded and Voldemort stood in the entrance to the nursery. Lily spun around to face him, her eyes burning.

"Stand aside. Let me at the girl and I will let you live." he hissed

Lily looked him in the eye and said:

"Never."

"Stand aside you silly girl." He hissed

"Never, I'll never let you near her." Lily snapped getting ready to apparate out

Voldemort pulled out his wand and yelled:

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily apparated but the spell followed her as she disappeared and it hit her just as she was landing in front of her friend. The last thing she remembered was the shocked look on his face before everything went black.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Crowley was feeling particularly smug as he watched the Winchester brothers flop on Bobby's couch, their angels watching them. His mate, Bobby was sitting in the arm chair.

"Sit up strait you idjits." Bobby muttered seeing what Sam and Dean were doing

"Can't. To tired." Dean muttered

Bobby opened his mouth to retort when a sharp CRACK echoed around the room. Everyone looked up and saw a young woman with long copper coloured hair and emerald coloured eyes, she was holding a baby in her arms. She has panting slightly and looked slightly relieved. That was before she let out a little gasp and fell after a flash of green light hit her in the back.

"Lily!" Crowley shouted as he darted forwards to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Lily! Lily, what happened?" He shouted

"Crowley. Who is this?" Bobby asked

Crowley didn't answer, he just took her pulse. Nothing.

"Good luck with that. I'm dead Crow." A female voice spoke

Crowley looked up sharply.

"Hey Lils. What happened?" He asked

"Old Mouldyshorts payed us a visit. I am wondering what the hell I was drinking when I let James convince me to leave my gear back in our old house before we went into hiding. Had he not, I doubt I'd be dead and talking to you as a ghost." Lily said

Sam and Dean lept to their feet going for their shotguns.

"Relax Winchester, I'm passing on, so kindly don't get your knickers in a twist you three. I just need to talk to Crowley for a minute, I've got a few things to tell him." Lily said

"How do you know us?" Sam asked "And what do you mean by you three?"

"I've heard your stories. The ones where you prevented the apocalypse, you guys are practically legend." Lily said "I'm also talking to the reaper who's hanging around waiting for me to finish up."

"You said you needed to tell me something." Crowley said

"Well, it's more of a request than anything else. I want you to look after my daughter. Think of it as a request from an old friend Crowley. " Lily said seeing the look that crossed the king of Hell's face

Crowley sighed, he didn't want to do it but, she was still his friend and he had loved her.

"Fine, I'll do it." Crowley said with a sigh

"Good, now, I have a couple of questions. Did you hear about someone named Tom Riddle?" Lily wondered

"Yeah, sold his soul to me so he could get the courage to kill his dad. He had a 30 year contract. Why?" Crowley asked frowning

"That leads to my second question, Can you get out of a deal by splitting your soul into 7 pieces?" Lily asked

Crowley snorted rolling his eyes.

"Do not make me laugh Lilian. Nope, you can't do that, I'd send out the hounds to collect the pieces and ship them off to hell. Why?"

"It wouldn't be because of the second soul that has lodged itself inside your daughter?" Castiel asked

Lily opened her mouth and then closed it.

"How did you... never mind, you're an angel. Yeah, sort of, thing is, I found out that he had invented these things called horcruxes that essentially house bits of a persons soul. Did a bit more digging and I found out he made six of them. And for the final time Crowley it's Lily!" she snapped before pausing and muttering: "Well, technically he made seven if you include Mary."

Crowley let out a angry hiss, he really hated it when wizards pulled that little stunt, it never worked anyway. He muttered something that was not very polite and summoned his hellhounds. Speaking in hellspeak, he ordered them to head out to England and retrieve the soul pieces. Crowley sighed and rubbed his temples a little peeved.

"I'll take care of the soul piece in Mary's head myself, it won't hurt her, at least I don't think it will. Anything else Lily?" He said

"A couple of other things. One, you were right about James, he was a dick, didn't want anything to do with Mary when I was pregnant with her and after she was born, I am wondering what the fuck I was drinking when I agreed to marry him." Lily said

Crowley snorted before taking a sip of his whisky.

"I told you so." he said

"Shut up Crow." Lily snapped

"Make me darling." He snipped

Lily gave him the one fingered salute and Crowley placed his hand on his chest and pretended to look offended.

"Anyway, this last request is probably the most important, keep Mary as far away from England as humanely possible." Lily said

"Why, what's wrong with England?" Crowley asked

"Well, knowing Dumbledore, he'll try to use my daughter as some kind of sacrificial goat for his twisted idea of the greater good. Well, that or some kind of disposable pawn in his plans. Something along those lines. I don't know." Lily says crossing her arms

"Dumbledore, why have I heard that name before, what's his first name?" Crowley asked frowning

"Albus. Why?" Lily asked

"Wrong Dumbledore. I must be thinking about another one, father most likely." Crowley muttered as he picked up Mary "She's got your eyes."

"I know, she'll be quite the heart breaker when she's older. Be sure to burn my body, I'd hate it if it were used to make an inferius." Lily said

"What's an inferius?" Dean asked

"A dead body animated by dark magic. If you want to kill one, get your hands on a flame-thrower." Lily explained before groaning "Alright Ms. Impatient, I'm coming. Sorry boys, but Tessa over there is getting impatient, I'll be keeping an eye on you Crowley, you'd better take care of her." Lily said fixing him with a sharp stare.

"I will." He said

"Good." And with that she was gone

Crowley sighed as he stared at the place where his friend's ghost had been. Bobby's voice interrupts the silence:

"Crowley, explanation now."

"Well, that was Lily Potter nee Evans, she's an old friend of mine and I haven't seen her in a couple years due to the fact she got married and had to stop running around across the States with me. I taught her all she needed to know about the supernatural. She was quite the hunter. She was also my best friend and for a good long time, I was in love with her but she was seeing someone else." He paused for a moment before he started talking again "You remember that time you had dig that rock salt from my back, that was her. Before you ask, I pissed her off, her shotgun was the first thing she grabbed and it just so happened to be filled with rock salt. People weren't kidding when they said the ire of a readhead is a dangerous thing." Crowley said

Dean cracked up. Sam and Bobby looked at him in disbelief.

"She was the one who shot you! You said it was another hunter you lying idjit!" Bobby snapped

"Why would your own best friend shoot you?" Sam asked

"She was mad at me." Crowley said rolling his eyes

"Why was she mad at you?" Sam asked

"I forget, it was four years ago." Crowley grumbled "Anyway, she's dead now and I've got to look after her daughter, Mary."

"I got that, why didn't you tell me about her?" Bobby asked

"If you had a friend that you were madly in love with and it hurt when you so much as thought about her because she was in love with someone else, you can understand that it would be rather hard to talk about her do you Robert?" Crowley said

"I know the feeling, been there done that don't want to do it again." Dean said

"This friend wouldn't happen to be Cas would it Dean-o?" Gabriel teased

"Shut up Short Stack." Dean snapped

"As amusing as your argument is, I need to take care of Mary's extra soul piece problem. And Lily needs a hunters funeral. I hope I can trust your skills to give her a proper one and ensure that she can't be resurrected for nefarious purposes." Crowley said rolling his eyes

"We'll help, I have heard of cases like this involving conjoined twins, sometimes their souls merge and they have to be separated. It is not difficult, I have done it before." Castiel said standing up "Gabriel, will you give me hand?"

"Course Bro."

The ritual didn't take long and soon, Castiel, Gabriel and Crowley had joined Bobby, Sam and Dean outside for Lily's funeral. Mary was sleeping off the ritual in Crowley and Bobby's room. Crowley watched his friend burn and silently promised to honour his friend's final request.

 **And that's that. I hope you all enjoyed. Flames will bu used to torch wendigoes and toast marshmallows. Read, like and review. Later Dana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dana: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**

Nadia: I think everyone knows that. 

**Dana: Be quiet you.**

Nadia: Make me assbutt.

 **Dana: Rolls eyes**

Nadia: Sticks tongue out

 **Dana: Sticks tongue out in retaliation**

Nadia: Oh real mature.

 **Chapter 2 sixteen years later**

It had been sixteen years since Mary was taken in by Crowley. And at seventeen, she was quite the hunter. Bobby and Crowley were her fathers, being the main people who had raised her. She saw Sam and Dean as older brothers, they were her protectors of sorts. Castiel and Gabriel were her "uncles" in a way. Mary was a quiet girl, who preferred her own company than the company of others. But aside that, she was kind, funny and incredibly smart. She was also very attractive. Pale creamy skin that was splashed with a band of freckles across her face, shoulder length black hair that curled slightly in the ends and bright green eyes that shifted to jade green or forest green depending on her mood. All that allowed her to catch the eye of archangel Michael, having been pulled from the cage by God and ordered to stay with the Winchesters. Sam and Dean were not happy about the arrangement. They were even less pleased when Mary and Michael started dating. But they couldn't do anything about it, Mary refused to stop dating him because they didn't approve of her choice of date. When ever someone asked Michael how old he was when they were out on a date, he'd say he was eighteen. Mary knew a bit about her past, not all of it mind you, but some parts of it. But enough about that, let's move on.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A 1967 Chevrolet Impala drives up in front of a dilapidated house that had a vengeful spirit hanging around, killing anyone who hung around to long. The three inhabitants of the car, Sam, Dean and Mary, got out.

"This the place?" Mary asked

"Yep. You got your stuff?" Dean asked

"Yes Dean. Honestly, I'm not about to leave my salt rounds behind, I thought you knew me better." Mary said rolling her eyes

"Just making sure." He said

"Come on you two, let's get a look around." Sam called

"Man, I hate it when the remains are never found, it only makes the job a hell of a lot harder." Mary muttered as the trio entered the house "Attic first? Or should we do the cellar? Or perhaps the crawl space?"

"Attic first."Sam said

They made their way towards the highest part of the house. Sam at the front, Dean bringing up the rear, their shotguns at the ready. They were in the attic, Mary by the door keeping a lookout. That was when she heard or thought she heard someone moving around downstairs. She moves silently over to the stairs and looks over the railing. There was no one. "Maybe it was my imagination." Mary thought filling away the sounds for later

"Mary!" Sam called

"Coming. Find the body?" She asks as she moves to her brothers side

Her sense were assaulted by a disgusting stench. She grimaced and wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh. Eau de Dead Body." she muttered

"That's one way to put it. You okay?" Sam asked

"I just thought I heard someone downstairs. You know, I'm surprised Casper hasn't shown up." Mary said

"Well, let's not give him a chance to show up." Dean said

They make short work of the remains and head back down to the car. Just as they are getting ready to go, Mary feels something being slapped onto her back. She spins around and spots an old man with a long white beard looking very smug.

"Sam! Dean!." Mary calls

"Mary what's wrong?" Sam asks

"Who..." Mary starts but is interrupted by a strong pull behind her navel

She screams as she vanishes.

"MARY!" Sam and Dean yell at the same time

The smug old man vanished with a sharp crack.

"MARY!" Dean and Sam yell again

"Cas! We need you hear now." Dean calls staring at the place where his sister had been standing

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mary crashes onto a stone floor swearing like a sailor on shore leave. She rubs her shoulder slightly, making sure that she's uninjured. She gets to her feet and looks around, she's in some kind of hall and there are a whole bunch of kids sitting at four different tables.

"Ah Hell. You have got to be kidding me." Mary growls angrily

"Welcome to Hogwarts my dear." A male voice says behind her

Mary whips around, pulling out her gun as she goes, to face the old man who kidnapped her.

"You!" She snarls "Who are you? What do you want with me? And most importantly, where in name of both Heaven and Hell am I?"

"All in good time my dear. I am Albus Dumbledore and..." He starts before being cut off

"Albus Dumbledore, I've heard your name before. Ah yes, according to father, you're the person my mom requested I be kept away from. Now, can you answer my other questions, Where am I? What do you want with me?" Mary hissed

"I'll answer all your questions later. Now, I..." He is cut off again by a gunshot

"I won't ask you again. Where the fucking HELL am I?! And what the HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" Mary roars

"All in good time dear girl. Know kindly put your..." Dumbledore starts before being cut off again

"Are you fucking deaf you fat useless sack of fucking Yankee danky doodle shit? I asked you a fucking question!" Mary roars

Several people snicker at the Gordon Ramsay quote.

"As I was saying my dear..."Dumbledore starts again

"Oh for the love of my boyfriend's Father! Are you going to answer my questions you donkey!? Speaking of my boyfriend." Mary yells before calming down and smiling evilly before beginning to pray "St. Michael, Archangel of the Lord, I pray to thee. I have been kidnapped by a pedophile. Please come to me and smite his ass. I your name I pray. Amen. Ps. Can you bring Father, Daddy, Sam, Dean, Castiel and St. Gabriel with you, I think they'd like to have a crack at him. Amen."

Mary looks Dumbledore dead in the eye before saying:

"If you won't answer my questions to me, then you'll answer them in front of three of the best hunters I know, my boyfriend Michael, the prince of hosts, Heaven's general and my father, the king of Hell. I hope you realize what you've gotten into." Mary said her green eyes narrowed into dangerous slits

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Michael was pacing, his girlfriend had just been kidnapped right under his nose. He wasn't upset with Sam and Dean, Mary's kidnapping had happened so fast and according to Sam, she didn't seem to know what was happening until it was too late. That was when he heard her prayer.

"St. Michael, Archangel of the Lord, I pray to thee. I have been kidnapped by a pedophile. Please come to me and smite his ass. I your name I pray, Amen. Ps. Can you bring Father, Daddy, Sam, Dean, Castiel and St. Gabriel with you? I think they'd like to have a crack at him. Amen."

Michael saw red, his girlfriend had been kidnapped by a pedophile. Gabriel noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Michael, what's wrong?" He asks

"Mary, I just heard her prayer, she's been kidnapped by a pedophile." Michael growls

"She's been WHAT?!" Crowley roars

"Kidnapped by a pedophile. At least that's what she said." Michael says

"Can you find her?" Dean asks

"Yeah. She's in England."

"Well, then, lets go." Sam says grabbing onto Gabriel

Dean grabs onto Cas and Bobby takes Crowley's arm. They appear right behind Mary. Mary, having heard the familiar fluttering of wings, signalling the arrival of her boyfriend, Castiel and Gabriel. She is unable to greet them properly as she's being screamed at by a bat of a man with sallow skin and greasy hair.

"You should show some respect you little brat!" He snarls

That's about as far as he gets when the butt of a shotgun is slammed into his face. He fall to the floor. Dean is standing over him, a furious expression on his face.

"You listen here you son of a bitch, never address my sister like that. Am I clear?" He growls

The man barely has a chance to respond before he is picked up by the front of his robes by Michael who snarls angrily in his face:

"Insult my girlfriend like that ever again, I. Will. Smite. You."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The man snaps

"What my bro means, is that he can kill you without lifting a finger, squash you like a bug a with just a thought and send you to Hell so you can bathe in 9th level fires for all eternity. Don't think we can't see the darkness that taints your soul." Gabriel hisses

The man gulps nervously and Michael drops him back onto the floor. Michael was giving him the "You better run before I change my mind and destroy you" glare.

"You alright Mary?" Sam asks

"I'm okay Sam. Well, a little pissed off because this donkey" - she points at Dumbledore - "won't answer any of my questions."

"You've been watching Hell's Kitchen again haven't you." Sam said shaking his head

"I like the show." Mary protests

"May I ask who these men are Ms. Potter?" Dumbledore asks scowling, this was not going as planned.

Mary scowls and says in a clipped tone:

"First off, it's Singer-Winchester-McLeod. Second, I am not telling you anything unless you tell me where on Michael's Father's green earth am I and why you kidnapped me."

"I am wonder that myself. Just why have you taken my daughter?" Crowley asks narrowing his eyes

Dumbledore looks a little flustered before responding.

"I have not kidnapped Ms. Potter. I merely..." he starts before he is cut off

"I believe Mary said her last name was Singer-Winchester-McLeod. Or are you refusing to listen to what she's trying to say." Michael hisses

Mary looks around and quickly recognizes the signs, the candles are flickering and the window panes are rattling. Castiel, Gabriel and Michael are really mad and that might lead to them showing off their true forms. And that would not be good.

"And further more, you say you did not kidnap her. From what I have been told by a pair of very reliable witnesses, that you managed to take her away from us without her consent. If that isn't kidnapping, I do not know what is." Castiel says in a forced calm

"Guys cool it. I know you want to smite him and believe me I want you to do it too. But not here, you can smite him later but not right now. There are too many witnesses."

"My daughter is correct my feathery friends. Your pure angel forms are dangerous to innocent bystander children." Crowley said before rounding on Dumbledore "Now, as for you, I do not understand why you kidnapped my daughter but I want to know why. You are going to tell me or I will make the rest of your life incredibly unpleasant."

"I was saying that your daughter is a champion in the Triwizard tournament. Now normally, the tournament has three champions but..." Dumbledore began before being cut off with an explosive "WHAT?!" coming from Mary and the others

"How on Earth? What? Dude how STUPID can you get I live in the fucking USA. How in the name of Michael, Gabriel and Castiel's father can I be in two places at once? Don't answer that. I already know what you'll say." Mary snapped "Here's what I suggest you do, declare a three way tie and pick again and leave me the fuck alone."

"Unfortunately I can not do that my dear." Dumbledore said

"And why the fuck not? And don't call me my dear. For the love of Michael's dad, just don't." Mary said

"Because, that would be a bad show of international sportsmanship." Dumbledore said

Mary rolled her eyes before mimicking the pulling the whistles founds on boats.

"SS El Stupido has set sail! How stupid can you get man? If a bad show of international sportsmanship includes having a fourth champion who doesn't want any part of this and not declaring a four way tie isn't one, I don't know what is." Mary snapped

A grin spread across Mary's face. It was a look that said I have an idea. Crowley knew that look very well, being raised by a crossroads demon turned king of Hell had it's perks. He had taught her a several things about making deals and writing contracts.

"This is going to be good darling." Crowley whispers to Bobby

"What are you talking about?" Bobby whispered back

"Just watch." Crowley hisses back

"Let's make a deal shall we?" Mary says smiling scarily

"Alright." Dumbledore said not really thinking

"Father, I need paper and your advice." Mary said

"Of course luv." Crowley said

Mary and Crowley wander off into the hall and stay there for nearly five minutes. When they return to the hall, Crowley in trying not to start laughing and Mary has a smug smirk on her face. She walks up to Dumbledore and holds out the contract she and Crowley wrote and a pen.

"You just have to sign right there." Mary said pointing to the dotted line

Dumbledore takes the pen and skims over the contract. Not seeing anything that would screw up his plans, he signs his name.

"Now then Ms. Singer-Winchester-McLeod, Ms. Weasley will accompany you too..." Dumbledore began before being cut off by laughter

"You. Have. Got to be. The biggest idiot. I have ever met. If you'll look at paragraph three, you'll notice that I wrote that I will only have to show up here for the tasks." Mary said slapping her thigh laughing her head off

"It's first level stupidity." Crowley said failing at looking nonchalant and keeping his laughter in and under control

"First level stupidity, more like first level incompetence, he didn't even read it father. He just skimmed over it." Mary said still laughing

Bobby, Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Castiel and Michael all started laughing themselves. It was pretty funny when you thought about. Several students also saw the funny side to the whole thing and started laughing too. Dumbledore looked at the contract again and saw to his horror, that the contract was really going to screw up his plans.

"Well then, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I declare this contract voided." Dumbledore said smugly

But that only caused Crowley, Bobby, Sam, Gabriel, Dean, Castiel, Michael and Mary to start laughing even harder.

"Sorry old man, even as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, you can't break a demon deal." Crowley says cackling

"Demons do not exist." Dumbledore says

Crowley just laughs again before letting his eyes flash red showing that he is a crossroads demon.

"Oh, they do. I happen to be a crossroads demon turned king of Hell. Now if you'll excuse me. I would say it was a pleasure to meet you but it wasn't." He says before grabbing Bobby and disappearing

Castiel grabs Dean, Gabriel grabs Sam and Michael grabs Mary and they follow suite. They make it back to Bobby's house before starting to laugh their heads off again.

"He's an idiot. He really thought he could break a demon deal." Dean said laughing

"I know." Sam said

"What I want to know Mary, is how on earth you ended up in this mess." Bobby said turning the conversation serious

"I don't know daddy. I intend to find out though." Mary said walking to the window "I intend to find out."

 **And that is chapter two of Hell's Champion. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you to everyone who favourited and are following this story. Read, like and review please. Flames will be used to make smores and torch wendigoes. Later Dana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dana: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**

Nadia: Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

 **Dana: Why are you making clock noises?**

Nadia: Just a reminder that your exams will be here soon

 **Chapter 3 Pen Pals**

It was week after the whole debacle at Hagwarts or what ever it was called did Mary receive her first letter.

"Dear Mary," it read

"My name is Ginny Weasley. I was instructed to write to you and inform you about the tasks and when they are to occur. The first task to the tournament is going to be on the 18th of November at 10:00 AM. For this task, you will have retrieve a golden egg hidden among dragon eggs. You will have to do this while avoiding the mother dragon as she is defending her nest. Good luck. You'll need it.

Sincerely,

Ginny

P.S If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

The moment Mary read that she would have to retrieve an egg from and angry mother dragon, she did a spit take shouting:

"SHIT!"

"Mary what's wrong?" Bobby asked

"I just found out what the first task was. You wanna know what it is? I have to retrieve an egg from a dragon next being guarded by an angry mother dragon."Mary said throwing her arms in the air

"Balls." Bobby said

"Yeah, balls is right daddy. What the hell am I supposed to do? Do I look suicidal to you?" Mary asked

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"I have to retrieve an egg being guarded by an angry mama dragon for the first task." Mary grumbled

"That's going to be tough, we are going to need to find a sword forged in dragon blood and find it fast." Sam said

"I think were talking dragon a la St. George and the dragon than the dragons you and Dean fought. Fortunately, I have someone who can get me a bit more information. I have a new pen pal. Now, I have a letter to write." Mary said before skipping off to her room

Once there, she pulled out a pen and a pad of paper.

"Dear Ginny,

I appreciate the letter you sent me. Unfortunately, considering the fact that I am lacking a shit ton of information, I was wondering if I could get any from you. My first question is what the fuck were the tournament planners drinking or smoking when they thought of the first task? And second, do you have any form of lore about dragons? I need to know how to fight one if I'm going to survive this task, I have no intention of going to Heaven until I am ready to.

No offence, but it feels like I'm talking to a machine. I want to know a little bit more about you. How old are you? Where do you live? Do you have any brothers of sisters? What's your favourite colour? Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend? What's your favourite animal? What's your favourite food? I would like to have a bit of an insight into your life considering you and me are going to be pen pals.

Thanks,

Mary Singer-Winchester-McLeod"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Ginny received the letter from Mary, she was a little confused by the first two questions. As she read over the letter, she quickly came up with a solution to the dragon part. She wrote to her brother Charlie and told him to send all the information he had on dragons to Mary. Then she began to pen her second letter.

"Dear Mary,

I have answered most of your questions. The only one I was unable to answer was the one where you asked what the planners were drinking or smoking. As for the dragons, I don't know much about them. There are several books in my school's library but, I doubt I can take them out and send them to you. So, I wrote to my older brother Charlie, he works on a dragon reserve in Romania. He has a lot more knowledge on them than I do that's for sure.

As to your other questions, my favourite colour is jade green. I'm sixteen years old and will be turning seventeen on the 11th of August next year. I live in Ottery-St. Catchpole, near Dorset. I have six brothers all of them older than me. William or Bill as he prefers to be called, Charles or Charlie, Percival, do not talk to me about that prick, the twin Fred and George and Ronald or Ron. Ron is Hogwart's champion for the tournament. I will warn you he's a total jerk. Currently, I'm single at the moment. I will admit this though, I'm bisexual. And I said it, don't freak out to much. Please. I think my favourite animal has to be a horse. I like Pegasi too though. My favourite food has to be cheese pizza with coke and chocolate ice cream. My friend Hermione took me and several others to a pizza parlor and for ice cream for her birthday party that summer (Her birthday's in September so we celebrated it early).

What about you? Can you tell me about yourself?

Sincerely,

Ginny."

She sent the letter off, hoping for the best.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Mary received her letter, she was pleased to find her new pen pal had answered the one nagging question on her mind. Having read the letter, Mary penned a reply.

"Dear Ginny,

First off, can I call you Gin? Second, I didn't really expect you to be able to answer my first question. It was merely rhetorical. Dragon reserve in Romania? Your brother Charlie must have a lot of hands on experience. And about being bi, it's cool. I happen to be pansexual myself. And anyway, not liking you because you're bi would make me a hypocrite because of that and the fact that I have two fathers.

As for me, my favourite colour is royal blue. I am seventeen years old and will be turning 18 in July next year. I live in South Dakota in the United States. I have two "brothers" of sorts, Sam and Dean Winchester. You saw them when I showed up on Halloween. Sam was the tall one with the long brown hair and hazel eyes. Dean was the shorter one with the dirty blonde hair that was styled into spikes and the green eyes. And they are also bi, Dean married Castiel, the guy with the black hair, blue eyes and the trench coat. Sam married Gabriel, who was the short one with the blonde hair, golden eyes and the lollipop. The man is obsessed with sweets and loves pranking people. I have a boyfriend, Michael, he was the guy who picked up greasy and threatened to smite him. I like cats, a lot. Especially when they are kittens. I am a bit of a picky eater but my favourite food is cinnamon rolls. Father makes the best kind. He might be the king of Hell but he makes a wicked box of the things.

Sincerely,

Mary"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ginny smiled when she received her letter. She had been afraid that she'd be rejected by her new friend for that. She began to pen her letter.

"Dear Mary,

Whew, I was a little worried for a minute. I'm still coming to terms with the fact that's I'm not as strait as I thought. You're right, Charlie has a lot of hands on experience with dragons, it's not unusual for him to come home with a new burn scar on his arm or elsewhere. I think the stuff he's sending you should be arriving at your place pretty soon.

I remember them. Your Michael, Castiel and Gabriel are pretty scary. Though, not as scary as your father. Does he do that often? The red eye thing? I think Gabriel would get along well with Fred and George, they own a joke shop. You said that your father is the King of Hell, but, according to my friend Hermione, Hell and demons don't exist. How is that possible?

Sincerely,

Ginny

P.S You can call me Gin."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ginny had been correct about Charlie's parcel arriving in South Dakota. Mary had been going through the books when Ginny's letter arrived. And according to what she had read in the books, she wasn't feeling very optimistic about the outcome of her vs the dragon.

"I swear, these things are a pain in the ass to kill. It takes multiple wizards to so much as knock one out much less kill it." Mary ranted

"That's not good." Castiel said

"Cas, it'll be like shooting an armoured vehicle with a water gun. Nothing in our arsenal would so much as make a dent in it. Well, except Gabe and Mike smiting it but I don't to go that far." Mary said getting to her feet

"We'll figure something out Mary, relax." Crowley said putting a hand on her shoulder

"I know. May I be excused, I have a letter to write." Mary said

Mary grabbed her pad of paper and her pen and started to write.

"Dear Gin,

The package arrived yesterday. My family and I spend a lot of time going over it and we aren't feeling very optimistic about the outcome. I made the quip that fighting a pissed off dragon would be like shooting an armoured vehicle with a water gun. There would be virtually no damage what so ever. Oh Michael's father, Gabe in a joke shop. Should that happen, I am sleeping in daddy's panic room. It would be an all out prank war between teams Sabriel, Destiel and maybe team Crobby. Michael and I aren't the pranking sort but we will get back at them should we get caught in the crossfire.

About Father. I hate to say it, Hermione is wrong about Hell and Demons and anything supernatural not being real. It is very real, my Father is a crossroads demon turned King of Hell. Castiel is an angel while Gabriel and Michael are Archangels. They are all very powerful and not to be messed with unless you want a one way ticket to eternal torment. As for daddy, Sam, Dean and myself, we're hunters. We are the guys that hunt the supernatural, from ghosts to witches to demons. YOU CAN NOT TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS. BURN THIS LETTER IF YOU HAVE TO. Gin, that is very important, no one can know about what my family is and what they do. I am trusting you.

Mary"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

To say Ginny was shocked when she received Mary's letter was an understatement. Ginny wasn't about to tell anyone about what was said. She ended up taking Mary's advice and burned the letter, she didn't want Dumbledore to find it. She had a sneaking suspicion he had read her mail after she had received it. She promptly penned a her newest letter.

Dear Mary,

Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about what you told me. I took your advice and burned the letter. I have a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore, the headmaster is reading my mail after I get your letters. I'm glad you got Charlie's package and I'm sorry if it isn't much help. I don't really have much to tell you unfortunately. Also, what's Sabriel, Destiel and Crobby?

Sincerely,

Gin"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mary stared at the two letters she had received. It didn't take her long to figure out who wrote which letter. The one that was short and asked about Sabriel, Destie and Crobby was from Ginny. The second one that was demanding information had to be from Dumbledore. Mary wrote two letters, one to Dumbledore and one to Ginny.

"Dear Dumbledork,

If you had bothered to read the contract you signed and considering you didn't. Paragraph two stated that you were not to contact me unless it were related to the tournament or the results of your investigation about who placed my name in the blasted goblet.

I would say sincerely but I don't like you,

Mary Elisabeth Singer-Winchester-McLeod"

For Ginny's letter, she wrote it all in invisible ink made from lemon juice. Then, she wrote on top;

"Ginny,

Vatican Cameos.

Lemon juice and a candle.

Mary"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ginny was very confused by her most recent letter from Mary. Needing answers she asked Hermione.

"Hermione, I have a question." Ginny said

"What is it?" Hermione asked

"What does this mean?" Ginny asked passing her the letter

Hermione read it over and snorted.

"Mary watches Sherlock." Hermione explained

"What?" Ginny asked

"Vatican Cameos is the code that Sherlock and John use to warn each other that there's danger. She's telling you there's trouble. Now, as for the lemon juice and candle light..." Hermione said before flicking her wand causing a flame to appear.

She held the letter over the flame and waited. And soon, the fire revealed a message.

"It's invisible ink Ginny, she used lemon juice to hide what she was really writing." Hermione said passing the letter over to Ginny

Ginny took it and began to read.

"Dear Ginny,

Your suspicions are correct about Dumbledick. He tried to forge a letter to trick me into thinking it was you. Well, he screwed up, there wasn't that personal touch that you leave on your letters. Also, it was sealed with candle wax, you don't seal your letters with candle wax, you just slide the top into the bottom. Don't worry though, I gave him the what over. Tell you what, when I come back for the task, I'll teach you one of my codes. How does that sound? Also, Sabriel = Sam+Gabriel. Destiel = Dean + Castiel. Crobby = Crowley + Bobby. It's pairing names.

Sincerely your friend,

Mary

The two girls exchanged may letters like that. Mary using the lemon juice invisible ink while Ginny just used normal ink. It sure as hell sent Dumbledore into a tail spin that's for sure. Soon, it was time for the first task.

 **And done. Thank you to everyone who favourited this story and who are following the story. Exams are now like three days away so updates will be on hold until they are done. I hope you all are enjoying the first day of summer. All flames will be either used to torch wendigoes, roast marshmallows or will be salted and burned. Read, like and review please. Later Dana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dana: Sorry for the delay. Been busy. Don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 4 The First Task**

Mary and her family appeared in front of the champions tent. Mary's long black hair was pulled into a bun and was wearing a black jumpsuit. Mary took a deep breath before turning to the others.

"Wish me luck guys. I'm going to need it." Mary said

"You'll be alright. I think." Crowley said

"Thanks father I feel so reassured." Mary said rolling her eyes

"I do not understand why one must fight in gladiatorial combat to strengthen international cooperation." Castiel said

"If I knew Cas, I'd tell you. But considering I don't I've got to play along." Mary said shaking her head

"We'd better go so we can get some good seats before the place fills up." Dean said

"Michael?" Mary called

"Hmm?"

"Good luck kiss?" she asked

Michael smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away but Mary pulled him down again and whispered in his ear:

"If you hear me pray for help, can you promise you'll get me out of there?"

"I promise." Micheal said

"I'm scared." Mary whispered

"I can tell, you'll be okay though." Michael said trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice

"Promise you'll get me out if things go wrong okay?"

"I will, I promise. I'll heal you if you get hurt too."

"Thanks, I'll pray if I need anything."

Mary watched as Michael disappeared before turning and walking into the champions tent. There were three other people in there when she walked in. They all turned and stared at her. Two were looks of hatred and distrust while the third was one of lust. She sat down on one of the couches and pulled out a knife she had brought along as a precaution and began to calmly flip it between her fingers. The rhythm of the knife travelling between was calming in a way. The silence was interrupted by one of the champions.

"She probably cheated to get in to the tournament. Because the girl who lived only wanted more fame..."

That was as far as he got when Mary threw the knife at him and got to her feet.

"Oh ha ha ha. You're funny buster. You actually think I want to be here?" Mary asked sarcastically

"Well... yeah, I mean, you did enter the tournament after all." The champion in blue said a little nervously

"Let us set the record strait sweetheart, I live in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, United States of America. And considering you don't know a thing about fucking geography, is located on the other side of the Atlantic ocean. Answer me this sweetie, how can I enter a tournament if I'm on the other side of Michael's-father's-damn planet?" Mary said retrieving her knife

"You can't." The champion dressed in crimson said

"Exactly. And personally, I would rather be getting ready for my date with my boyfriend because, hey, today's our anniversary. But noooooo, I'm stuck here with you two and that guy who is staring at me with undisguised lust in his eyes and having to fight off a bloody dragon!" Mary snapped

"Okay." The champion in blue said

Mary grunted and retrieved her knife.

"And for the record, I don't know why I am called the "Girl-Who-Lived". I prefer to consider myself as the Girl-Who-Was-Raised-By-The-King-Of-Hell." Mary said in a forced calm

That was when Dumbledore and some other man walked in the tent. The other three champions walked over but Mary just glared at them both before walking over herself, arms crossed.

"Well, it appears all four of you are here. Good, we can get started." the unknown man said

Mary rolled her eyes, this man seemed a little dim to her.

"Right, so the purpose of this task is to retrieve the golden egg from inside the arena. But be warned, the dragon also inside the arena will be protecting the egg." The man said

Mary rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Why couldn't we search for the egg and not have to deal with a dragon?" Mary thought.

"Ahem, Ms. Singer-Winchester-McLeod, you can pick your dragon now." The man said

"Alright. Sorry, I was lost in thought." Mary said reaching into the bag "Thank you for getting my name right by the way."

Mary ended up pulling a small dragon with a 4 around it's neck, a small scaled model of the one she'd have to fight.

"Ooh, looks like Ms. Singer-Winchester-McLeod has picked the most dangerous dragon, the Hungarian Horntail." The man said

"Yeah, no kidding." Mary muttered staring at the dragon

The model was pretty fearsome, it was covered in black scales with yellow eyes, bronze horns and a clubbed tail of the same bronze colour as the horns. Mary winced, she had to fight this thing. "Mary, calm down, you've faced scarier monsters." She thought. The rational part of her brain on the other hand wasn't helping "Yeah but not one this big!" She needed a plan and quick.

"Ms. Bonnefoi, you're up first." the man said as he lead the girl in blue out of the tent

Mary resumed her pacing, only this time with a bit more urgency. Her pacing was interrupted by the champion dressed in red.

"You're Mary Potter, why don't you use that name?"

"Because I'm not a Potter, I haven't been a Potter since that night on Halloween. Or Samhain is you prefer. But then again, Samhain was a demon and his rising is a seal that will let Lucifer out of his cage so Halloween stays." Mary said

"What?" The champion in crimson asked

"Never mind." Mary said "I wasn't raised by the Potters, I was raised by Bobby Singer, Crowley, who was named Fergus McLeod before he became a demon and Dean and Sam Winchester. Combine their names et voila, my last name."

Mary then resumed her pacing, trying to ignore the commentary which was making her a lot more nervous. Soon, she was alone in the tent, the champion dressed in crimson, who she had learned was named Ivan had gone after the champion in blue and the champion in red whom she figured was Ginny's brother was currently in the arena. She debated calling Michael into the tent but decided against it.

Meanwhile out in the stands, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Michael, Crowley and Bobby watched in horror as the dragon Mary had to fight was led out. Bobby had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was going to get ugly.

"My daughter has to fight that?" Crowley asked, his voice a forced calm

He might not be showing it but he was terrified, Mary had no idea what she was up against.

"She she dies, can I smite the person in charge of the event?" Gabriel asked

"Do not speak like that Gabriel." Michael snapped

Secretly, he was thinking the same thing as Gabriel, the girl who had gone first had nearly been incinerated twice and the boy who had just gone, was almost incinerated four times and nearly eaten twice, he didn't want to think that something like that could happen to Mary. If she was harmed, there was going to be trouble.

"Are there even safeguards in place to keep her safe in case anything goes wrong?" Sam asked

"Considering the close call from the first and third champions, I don't think so Sam." Dean said

"If you ask me, the third champion is a joke, he looked like a fish out of water when he faced that dragon. I personally thought he was going to get eaten that last time." Crowley said with a smirk

"The second champion also had a few close call, he got quite a few burns." Castiel pointed out

"True, out of the three that we've seen, I like the first and second champions best." Crowley said

"Hey, there's Mary." Bobby said

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mary slowly crept out of the cave that she had just exited. Her eyes flitted around the arena that she had just walked into. It was silent, years of experience told her that silence, was never good. Ducking behind a rock, Mary carefully poked her head out, over in the far corner of the arena, was a nest of eggs and right in front of it was a golden egg. Mary felt even more nervous when she didn't see the dragon. Mary slowly crept out of her hiding place, hoping to sneak over there, grab the egg and not have to fight off a dragon. Of course, the old "Winchester luck" as she called it struck. She had only put her foot down on a stone that went crunch, and considering she was in an arena with good acoustics, anything with good hearing would have heard that. There was a huff from above her. Mary slowly looked up and she was face to face a dragon, a larger model than the one she had received. It looked about fifty feet long and almost exactly like the replica only more ferocious.

"Holy shit." Marry muttered

The dragon then blew a stream of fire from it's mouth. Mary barely managed to leap out of the way before she started running.

"Just like running from a werewolf. A fire breathing werewolf." Mary thought as she dove behind a rock and covering her head as a second stream of fire sailed over her head and around the rock she was hiding behind. Mary slowly peaked her head out from the right side of the rock. The dragon wasn't there any more.

"It won't be gone long, probably thinks I've been incinerated." Mary mutters to herself as she gets to her feet

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In the stands, it's taking all of Michael's self control not to jump out of his seat and help Mary. Mary had nearly been incinerated twice. Sam and Dean were chewing on their thumb nails, this was not looking good.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mary had no idea where the dragon was and that was making her nervous, she didn't like knowing where something or someone was. She jumped at the loud roar that came from right behind her. Mary managed to dart out of the way again but only just, crying out as her leg was burnt. Mary wasn't desperate yet but she was getting there. Mary threw out her hand and her magic, reacting to her fear was able to conjure a muzzle around the dragon's mouth.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Up in the stands, Crowley breathed a sigh of relief as his daughter was able to summon a muzzle without using a wand. He had seen Lily cast spells with one and even while Mary was growing up, she had been able to use a little magic without a wand. Though, it had been a while since she had even used magic.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mary winced at the pain in her leg as she slowly got to her feet, the pain was bearable but only just. That was when she remembered the tail. "Shit." Mary thought as the aforementioned appendage was swung into view. "Okay Mary, just pretend the egg is an object that a spirit is tied to." Mary told herself as she started running again. The dragon managed to fly over her and land in her path. Mary managed to dodge the tail as it slammed down in front of her. The egg was within her sights, she just had to slide under the dragon and get it. The dragon raised it's tail again and Mary took her chance running underneath the dragon and grabbing the egg before collapsing, the pain becoming to much. That was when the dragon broke her muzzle.

"MICHAEL!" Mary screamed unable to run anymore

She closed her eyes and when she reopened them, she was in the stands, in Michael's arms.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Michael heard Mary's scream, he jumped into the arena and flew quickly, scooping Mary in his arms just as the dragon let out a stream of fire right where she had fallen. He flew back into the stands, landing gently.

"MARY!" Bobby and Crowley shouted

"Mary, can you hear me?" Bobby asked

Mary cracked her eyes open and nodded her head slightly.

"Here's set her down, I want to see her leg." Crowley said

Micheal gently set her down on a vacated seat, sitting next to her. Sam and Crowley examined her leg, it wasn't pretty. She had a large second degree burn on her leg. The skin from the ankle to the knee was bright red and beginning to blister. She let out a pained gasp as Sam accidentally brushed a finger over her leg.

"Michael, can you heal her?" Sam asked

Michael nodded and gently tapped her forehead. The burn on Mary's leg healed and she slumped her head into the middle of Michael's chest with a grunt.

"Come on, let's go home." Gabriel said

Michael helped Mary get to her feet.

"Hey guys, look what I got." Mary said as she held up the egg

Michael smiles at his girlfriend before spotting Dumbledore.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" He asks

"Sure."

Michael strides over to Dumbledore and stands in front of him.

"Do you have any idea how many times Mary or any of the other champions could have died?" He asks angrily

"No. How is this important?" Dumbledore asks

"Oh, it is very important, you see, Mary was almost incinerated three times. She was also injured with a second degree burn." Michael said in forced calm

"I had no idea..." Dumbledore said

"If there had been better safeguards around the arena and for the champions involved, I doubt she would have been hurt." Michael hissed "I don't like having my family hurt by something that could have been prevented. Especially Mary, if anything happens to her while she's here it won't be the press that you will have to worry about."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

While Michael was talking with Dumbledore, Mary was approached by a red headed girl who looked about her age, she was also accompanied a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Hello, Mary." the red head said

"Hey, are you Ginny?" Mary asked

"Yes, that's me." she said "this is my friend Hermione."

"Pleasure to meet you." Mary said "This is my father Crowley, my dad Bobby, my "brothers" Sam and Dean and my "uncles" Castiel and Gabriel." Mary said "My boyfriend has gone off to talk with the headmaster. Probably about my injury and the complete lack of safeguards for the task."

"Pleasure to meet you. I just wanted to say you did great out there." Ginny said

"You also got a pretty good score, Madame Maxime, the headmistress of Beaubatons, one of the schools competing gave you an 8, Ludo Bagman, who's in charge of magical games and sports gave you a 10 surprisingly enough, Barty Crouch, head of international cooperation gave you a 7, Dumbledore gave you an 8 also, while Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang gave you a 4. Though he's a bit of a biggot, gave his own champion a 10." Hermione said

"I thought she did better than that, how come points were docked?" Sam asked

"She got hurt." Ginny said

"Ah, that explains things a little." Crowley said

"She most definitely did a lot better than my idiot brother that's for sure." Ginny said rolling her eyes

"Was he the redheaded boy?" Dean asked

"Yeah, that was him." Ginny said rubbing her neck

"Well, he sucked. He was the one I hoped would get eaten." Crowley muttered

"Father!" Mary said shoving her elbow into his ribs

"What?" Crowley asked

"It's okay Mary, there are days when I question how we're related." Ginny said

"Oh, I have this. It's an encryption key for one of my codes. Be sure to memorize it or hide it really well." Mary said passing her a few sheets of paper

"Thank you Mary." Ginny said

Gabriel wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation. He had done some looking into the pasts of certain people and what he found, he didn't like. Rape, murder and a whole bunch of other stuff. There were quite a lot of people who deserved trickster justice. He was starting to plot the "lessons" to be taught when Michael rejoined them.

"Hey, we heading home now?" Mary asked

"If you want." Crowley said

"I really don't want to stay here, I can handle one near death experience but three in the same day? Nope." Mary said

"Of course." Castiel said

"Gabriel, what are you thinking?" Sam whispered

"I'll tell you guys later, I think I understand why Mary's mom didn't want Mary to be here." Gabriel muttered

The three angels and one demon all took the arms their respective partners and returned to Bobby's house. Mary ran her hand through her hair before turning to Crowley and saying:

"Father, if I'm going to have any chance at surviving this, I'm going to need a wand and spell books. You think I could practice in Hell?"

 **And there you have it, the first task. I hope you all enjoyed, no flames please for they will be used to roast marshmallows and torch Wendigoes. Read, like and review please. Later Dana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dana: I've killed the Block.**

Nadia: You can't kill the block, it's like an exorcised demon, it'll crawl back.

 **Dana: No need to be a pessimist Nadia.**

Nadia: I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being realistic. And you know it.

 **Dana: For those of you who didn't catch the reference to Samhain's rising, I was referencing the episode It's The Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester. I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 5 The Yule Ball**

It was three weeks before Christmas did Mary receive a letter from Ginny that was somewhat tournament related. She was eating her breakfast and looking through the paper for a case when her letter arrived.

"Mary, you've got mail." Bobby said passing her the letter

"Thanks Daddy." Mary said

She opened the letter and read through it.

"Huh, they still call it that." Mary muttered

"Call it what luv?" Crowley asked

"Just my letter from Ginny, she said that as part of the tournament, the hosting school has a yule ball and all champions must attend with their dates. I'm just surprised they still call it Yule. Wasn't that what Christmas was called before it became Christmas?" Mary said

"Pretty much, it was a pagan thing for the Germanic and Nordic peoples before it was renamed." Sam explained

"Thanks Sam. She also said that I better have a date or he will be picked for me. She also says she has a sneaking suspicion that it will be her brother Ron, who was the one almost eaten by the dragon, chosen as my date." Mary muttered

"Haven't the people running this thing ever heard of free will or the right to choose?" Dean asked

"It is possible. But, we can't rule out that it could be an Angel that hates humans in disguise." Mary said jokingly

Sam and Dean snorted while Bobby and Crowley stifled a laugh.

"True, it could be one of them." Bobby said

"Anyway, hey Mikey, I've got to attend a ball, wanna be my date?" Mary asked

"I would love to accompany you Mary." He said

"We're coming with you Mary." Crowley said

"WHAT?! No way, no how! You are not coming with me!" Mary snapped

"We don't trust the establishment Mary. I'm not letting you go on your own." Crowley explained

"But I won't be alone, Michael will be with me." Mary retorted

"This is not up for debate Mary." Crowley said

Mary groaned angrily and crossed her arms in irritation.

"UHG! Fine, but if you guys are going to come with me, I expect you all to wear three piece suits. No flannel, no plaid, no trucker caps and no trench coats. Three piece suits. They have to fit. And preferably Armani. You got that?" Mary snapped

"Somehow I saw that one coming. Alright, that's what we'll do then. Looks like I'll have to drag Robert, the pigeons, Moose and Squirrel shopping for said suits." Crowley sighed

"And I'm taking you dress shopping with me, no offence guys but out of everyone here, you've got the best taste father." Mary said

"No offence taken Mary." Castiel said

"Right, I'm off to send my letter to Ginny. I need to let her know that I've got a date. And chaperones." Mary muttered

Mary made her way to her room, which was slightly messier than usual due to the amount of books on her floor. She had been studying her spell books religiously for the past few weeks, she had also bought herself a wand. It was an ebony wand with a dragon heartstring core. Mary had been practising her spell work. She pulled out a pen and pad of paper and began to write.

"Dear Ginny,

Nice hearing from you again. About the ball, tell Dumbledork that I already have a date thank you very much and that I don't need him to pick one for me. I am happily in a stable relationship and that he should remember that little aspect. Also, I will be coming with chaperones, no one in my family exactly trusts the establishment at all.

In other news, I've been practising my spell work, I find that the books tend to focus more on theory than practicality. Something I've observed is that the movements are pretty much useless and take up to much time in a fight. Just visualizing what you want the spell to do works a lot easier.

Anyway, about your invitation to spend Christmas with your family; I will have a longer discussion with my dads about it. We will figure something out about it and I will get back to you. See you on Christmas Eve.

Mary

P.S Do you have a date yet?"

Mary then sent her letter off before returning downstairs. She took her place at the table and sighed loudly.

"Okay, we have three weeks until the ball. It's on Christmas eve so, I suggest Father you and Daddy take the others and start the fitting now. I have no idea how long it will be until they are ready but I think things would get ugly if they aren't ready by the 24th." Mary said "Speaking of which, my friend Ginny invited us over to her house so we could spend Christmas with her family. Can we go? Please? I'll be sure not to take Gabriel to Ginny's brothers joke shop. I promise"

Mary turned on the puppy eyes, having taken puppy dog eyes 101 from Sam, therefore no one could resist. Crowley groaned, he hated it when Mary pulled the puppy eyes, he hated Sam even more for teaching them to her. He glared at the taller Winchester who smiled sheepishly. Crowley sighed and looked at Bobby, the old man was giving him "the look". The one that said: "Give in Crowley, she's not going to stop until you give in." Crowley pinched the bridge of him nose and muttered:

"Fine, we'll go."

"YAY! Thanks Father." Mary said throwing her arms around Crowley

The redhead then shot up the stair to send off a second letter with her own owl.

"Ginny,

He said yes.

Mary"

Was all the letter said. Meanwhile; downstairs Dean grinned at Crowley and said:

"She's got you whipped."

"Shut up Squirrel. Now go get your pigeon, we've got to go shopping if we are to attend this ball." Crowley growled

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The twenty-fourth of December rolled around a lot quicker than Mary hoped it would. She couldn't exactly complain though, December always passed by quickly in her opinion. Mary groaned again, her hair wasn't cooperating again. Deciding "screw it", Mary just grabbed her hair tie and pulled her hair into a simple braid. She jumped when someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mary, you coming or what?" It was Bobby

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec dad." Mary said

She quickly swept her bangs to the left side of her face and left the bathroom. She joined her family in the book filled living room.

"Sorry it took me so long. My hair was being uncooperative again." Mary said

"Well it looks fine to me." Dean said

"Yeah, only because I braided it. I am actually considering cutting it all off if it's going to be difficult all the time." Mary said "You alright daddy?"

"I look like a penguin in this thing." Bobby said scowling

"Well, there's a reason they're called penguin suits and I believe this is it." Sam said

"I don't know Sammy, if the looks I'm getting from Cas are anything to go by, I think I should wear these penguin suits more often." Dean said

"Seriously Dean!" Sam snapped "In front of Mary too?"

"Hey hey woah, speak for yourself Sam, Gabriel is practically drooling over you. Looks like someone's getting lucky tonight." Dean said

"Will you stop dropping innuendos and talking about sex in front of Mary?" Sam snapped

"Oh for the love of Pete. I know how sex works between both two males and a male and a female! My God, it's not like I haven't heard one of you two getting it on with your angels at night during or after a case!" Mary yelled "I'm not seven years old any more jeez!"

Bobby and Crowley glared at the Winchester brothers.

"I swear Michael, it's like those two are toddlers." Mary said exasperated

"It somewhat reminds me of myself and Lucifer before everything went..." Michael trailed off

"South?" Mary asked

"Yeah, before everything went South as you humans put it." Michael said smiling at her

"Hey, you never know Mika, he might come around." Mary said

Michael gently reached out and ruffled her hair.

"I never did tell you when you came downstairs but you look very lovely." Michael said

"I think you look pretty good yourself Mikey." Mary said with a small smile "Guys, we are going to be late if we don't hurry it up."

Bobby and Crowley stopped arguing with the Winchesters and flushed.

"Shall we?" Mary asked

Mary, Bobby, Sam and Dean all took the arms of their angelic/demonic companions and appeared in Hogwarts' great hall. Mary's eyebrows shot up.

"Well this is... different." she said

The great hall was decorated to look like a winter wonderland. She then turned to Gabriel, Sam, Dean and Crowley and fixed them with a stern look.

"Don't even think about it." Mary said

"Don't even think about what?" Gabriel asked

Mary gave him a "You know exactly what I'm talking about" look.

"We won't destroy the castle but, I can think of a few people who deserve a good pranking." Gabriel sighed

"Good. Get greasy and Dumbledork for me will you?" Mary asked

"Will do kiddo." Gabriel grinned

"Speaking of Dumbledork..." Crowley said as the aforementioned headmaster made his approach

"Ah, Ms. Potter. Good to see you made it, now, if you'll come with me. Your partner is..." Dumbledore started before being cut off

"Uh, I don't see a Potter here. Do any of you see a Potter?" Dean asked "All I see is a Singer, one demon, one angel, two archangels, two Winchesters and a Singer-Winchester-McLeod." "Oh wait, are you talking to me. Get my name right old man. And what do you mean partner, my partner is standing right next to me." Mary added

Mary slung an arm around Michael glaring at the old man.

"Mary!" Ginny's voice called out

"Hey Gin." Mary called back waving

Ginny ran towards Mary, dragging a girl around Mary's age with dirty blonde hair and mismatched eyes. Ginny was wearing an ice blue dress with silver patterns running across the skirt. Ginny's date was wearing a dark purple dress and a silver shawl across her shoulders.

"Wow, you look great." Mary said

"Thanks Mary. You look great too. I'd like you to meet Flora, my date this evening." Ginny said

"Pleasure to meet you Flora. I'm glad you like the dress, my father has great taste don't you think?" Mary asked

Mary was wearing a one shouldered silver dress with a small gold necklace with a pair of small silver wings hanging off it.

"Hello Mary." Hermione's voice said

"Hello Hermione." Mary said "Love the dress."

"Thanks, I was quite surprised when I found it in my size." Hermione said "I had been told that they were all sold out in my size."

Hermione was wearing a layered periwinkle blue dress.

"Where's your date?" Ginny asked

"Blaize is coming. My date's name is Blaize Zabini." Hermione said

"Ms. Potter!" Dumbledore's irritated voice called out

"WHAT!" Mary snapped

"Your date is waiting from you by the doors." Dumbledore said

"What are you talking about? Michael's standing right here. Oh, you must be talking about the person that isn't my date. I'll have you that I am in a committed relationship right now and I don't want to be unfaithful. I'm not an infidel." Mary snapped

"Professor Dumbledore, may I have a word with you?" Crowley said menacingly

Crowley didn't wait for an answer and snapped the two of them away.

"What's he gonna..." Flora started

"Have a nice long talk with him about harassing Mary." Bobby said

"Mary, you and Michael need to line up at the doors. You guys will be doing the first dance." Ginny said

"And us?" Dean asked

"You go inside." Ginny said

Mary and Michael made their way over to the doors.

"Ivan. Marie." Mary greeted

"Mary." They said

"Oh boy here we go." Mary sighed when she saw Ron Weasley

"Mary, are you ready for a good night with me tonight?" Ron asked

"Oh yes, I am looking forwards to tonight. Just not with you." Mary said

"Who's this?" Ron asked pointing at Michael

"My boyfriend. Where's your date?" Mary said

"We're supposed to be going together." Ron snarled

"I don't remember you asking me. Oh wait, you didn't. This was set up against my will and after I told Dumbledoof that I am in a happy relationship and I don't want to leave it! I am quite happy with Michael so find someone else." Mary snapped

She spun on her heal and grabbed Michael's hand. The aforementioned Archangel glared at Ron and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. The doors to the hall opened and the champions walked in. Mary held her head high, swung her clasped hand and smiled at her family. Mary and Michael took a position on the dance floor and Mary groaned slightly.

"What is it?" Michael asked

"I don't know how to dance." Mary said

"Nor do I Mary, so let us "wing it" as humans put it." Michael said

Mary giggled and smiled brightly. The music started and all couples – except Ron, who was dateless – began to dance. Soon, other people were joining in. Michael and Mary passed Bobby and Crowley, Bobby looking like he wasn't having much fun. Dean and Gabriel also shared the same look.

"How long do you think they'll dance for?" Michael asked

"They'll have one dance before going off to cause who knows how much chaos. I suspect that Castiel and Bobby will be the only ones on the floor when the song's done." Mary said "And anyways, Dean hates classical music."

"True. What do you think they're going to do?" Michael asked

"I don't want to know." Mary said

"Fair point." Michael said

Mary had been correct, the moment the dance ended, Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Crowley all disappeared. Mary gave Michael a look that said "I told you so". Michael only smiled and pulled her in for a second dance. Mary and Michael danced for nearly an hour before Mary said she wanted to sit down. Michael left her at a table while he went to get drinks. Mary sat at the table and watched Hermione dance with a dark skinned boy who she assumed was Blaize Zabini. That was when the doors opened and close quickly. Mary sees Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Crowley all make their way into the room. Mary rolls her eyes, probably back from pranking. Dean and Crowley split away from Sam and Gabriel. Mary watches as Dean looks for Cas and Crowley looks for Bobby. A slow waltz comes on and Gabriel pulls Sam in for a dance. Mary chuckles as she watches Sam and Gabriel dance. It looks kinda weird due to the height difference between the Archangel and the hunter. She had to stifle a giggle when she saw Crowley waltz by with Bobby; the latter blushing furiously. Michael appeared at her side holding two drinks. She takes her drink and rests her head on the Archangel's shoulder once he sits down.

"I wonder what the students are thinking?" Michael said

"About what? The height difference between Sam and Gabriel or a demon waltzing with a human?" Mary asked laughing

Michael laughed and slung an arm across her shoulders.

"Both." He said

Mary couldn't help but laugh as well. A loud SPLASH caught everyone's attention. The man who Mary had dubbed "Greasy" due to his bad hair hygiene had wine poured over his head. He stormed out of the hall, hopefully to wash his hair. A slightly more upbeat song came on and Mary pulled Michael to his feet for a dance. Mary had to admit it, she had her doubts that she would have any fun but she was having a great time at the ball. She and Michael were enjoying a dance when the doors burst open. Everyone jumped and Mary spotted Greasy. Only, there was a distinct lack of hair on his head. Mary glared at Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Crowley. Who were all sporting innocent looks.

"Nair in the shampoo?" Michael whispered

"Looks like it." Mary said her lips twitching with amusement

Unfortunately, greasy spotted her and started to advance threateningly.

"POTTER! You did this to me!" He roared

"Are you talking to me?" Mary asked calmly

"Don't deny it you little brat." Greasy snapped

"Don't deny what? I haven't done anything." Mary said

"You know exactly what you've done. You've repainted my office. You got rid of my hair." Greasy snarled

"I'm glad your hair's gone, maybe now you'll start washing it. You have terrible hygiene. You ever hear of shampoo?" Mary snapped

"Just like your father, always causing trouble and denying it in front of authority figures." Greasy snarled

Mary clenched her fists, she hardly knew her birth father, he had died before she had gotten the chance to get to know him. The only things she knew about his were stories her mother had told Crowley and they didn't portray James Potter in a very nice light. She hated being compared to someone she's never met. That was when Greasy swung a fist at her. Falling back on her instincts, Mary reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. She slung him over her shoulder and he was slammed into the floor. Mary yanked the small silver knife that was hidden under her skirt and pressed it to his throat.

"Listen to me very carefully Greasy. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know where your office is. If you want my opinion, the ones who did what you said I did are probably four of my chaperones. And also, how do you if I'm like my birth father if you don't even know me. And anyways, I never even met him. He. Is. Dead. So do me a big ass favour. Stay away from me and my family or else. No one will ever find your remains. Am I clear?" Mary snarled

Greasy nodded and Mary got up.

"Good to see we've come to an understanding." Mary said curtly

She then spun on her heel and stormed out of the hall. Michael turned and found Bobby and Castiel giving Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Crowley disapproving looks, the pranksters all looked a little sheepish. They hadn't meant for Mary to get in trouble. Michael sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, we should go find Mary before she does something stupid." Michael suggested

"Agreed, come on boys." Bobby said

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mary ended up in the gardens, she was muttering angry curses under her breath. She took a deep breath and sighed. She sat down on the bench and shuddered. She should have brought a jacket with her. She interlaced her fingers and rested her chin on them. She noticed the bushes by the bench she was sitting on rustling. She picked up her knife from where she had set it down and carefully made her way over. She parted a couple of branches to find a large but incredibly skinny black dog. She carefully put her knife down but not out of reach if she needed it.

"Hey there boy. You wanna come out?" Mary asked

The dog carefully came out of the bushes. Mary noticed that it was limping slightly.

"Hello there. You look like you've been out here a long time." Mary said "I'm out here because I need to cool off. I was accused of doing something that I haven't done by a great greasy bastard."

The dog growled angrily.

"Oh so you know him. You aren't his pet are you?" Mary asked

The dog looked at her almost like it was saying "No way no how."

"Good I'm glad. What's your name?" Mary wondered

 _Padfoot; h_ er mind provided. _His name is Padfoot._

"Of course you can't answer you're a dog but something tells me your name is Padfoot." Mary said

The dog barked and Mary giggled. Mary noticed that as he moved, his limp seemed to get worse. Mary stood up and moved around to look at the leg. It looked like it was broken.

"Padfoot, I'll be right back. I think you're leg's broken so I'm going to run and grab someone who can help. Stay." Mary said picking up her knife

She sprinted away looking for one of the angels. She crashed into Castiel knocking him over.

"Mary, there you are. We were wondering where you were." He said getting up

Mary noticed that Michael and the others were right behind Cas.

"I found a dog. I think he's hurt. Cas, if I took you to him could you heal him?" Mary asked

"Of course." Castiel said

"This way." Mary said

She lead the group to where she had left Padfoot. But, when they got there, he was gone.

"He's was right here." Mary said looking around

She then got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She pulled out her knife and held it in front of her. Sam, Dean and the angels all seemed to pick up on her nervousness as they pulled out their own weapons.

"Where did he go?" Mary asked to no one in particular

"Maybe we're dealing with a skinwalker?" Dean suggested

"Maybe." Mary said

Just then a male voice made them all jump.

"Hello Mary."

 **I'll leave you all to figure out who our "mystery man" is. Anyway, Happy Remembrance day everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this instalment of Hell's Champion. Read, like and review please. Later Dana.**


End file.
